


The Limits of Obedience

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Loyalty, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus never, ever disobeys Galvatron. Anyone who says otherwise is clearly delusional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limits of Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Easter party on (lj)tf_g1_season3.

_"Cyclonus!"_

Galvatron's roar of rage shook the battlefield and lanced painfully across Cyclonus's receptors, tactile and visual as well as audial. Grimacing with the pain of his lord's displeasure, Cyclonus batted back his current opponent and turned to see what the cause of it was this time.

To no one's surprise, it was Rodimus Prime down at the end of the ridge, pretending not to notice how Galvatron's scowl burned into his plating. While his massive second Ultra Magnus blocked Galvatron's path, Rodimus was stemming the tide of the Decepticons' attack on his own, ruining Galvatron's grand plan, standing in his way. Galvatron pointed furiously at the Prime's bright form. _"Cyclonus! Destroy him!"_

At that Rodimus did look up. For a moment their gazes locked, equally calm. Then Cyclonus was in the air, transforming, gearing up for a deadly strafing run that - unless Rodimus was particularly foolish - would not actually kill him. Scorch his paint, certainly, injure him, perhaps, but not kill him. It was as close to direct defiance as Cyclonus would ever come, this show of deadly force ending in deliberate failure.

Cyclonus could live with the consequences of failure; Galvatron could not live with the misery that would follow the death of Rodimus Prime.


End file.
